A Fluttery Morning supreme
by ministerfrollo
Summary: A not quite regular morning for the yellow pegasus Fluttershy and her friends. (Warning: Contains sex and strong language)


It's a sunny morning in Equestria. Fluttershy is still sleeping, but on the edge of awakening, as she notices something different in her subconscious. She moans and turns around in her bed. The difference persists, forcing Fluttershy to leave her comfortable state of thoughtlessness. She opens her eyes and notices a shadow over her bed. As she fully opened her eyes, she sees that the source of the shadow is her best friend, Rainbow Dash, with a broad grin on her face.

„Good morning, Flutters" she says with a now mischievous smile, and suddenly rips of her blanket.

Shocked, Fluttershy covers her chest, blushing, but then she realizes that there really is nothing to cover. But before she even gets goosebumps from the sudden cold, her skin gets warmed by a tight hug from the blue Pegasus mare. Rainbow Dash is in her bed now, lying next to her, the body pressed against hers. Fluttershy felt her face becoming redder and hotter as the blue Pegasus caresses Fluttershy's belly, slowly moving downwards. „Dash, stop" Fluttershy mumbles with now closed eyes, but Rainbow Dash doesn't seem to hear her. She continues rubbing in the direction of her intimate place. The Pegasus no starts humping against her body. Fluttershy starts moaning, her face completely red, embarrassed but enjoying it. Rainbow Dash now has her hoof between her thighs and slowly moves it back and forth. Fluttershy moans even louder, but Rainbow Dash suddenly drops in intensity and demands her to give the favor. So does Fluttershy, and they spend an indefinite time moaning and humping each other, when suddenly Pinkie Pie appears, looks at them, and runs away terrified, swearing to herself that she will never ever even think about what she saw again. Halfway to Sugarcube Corner, she suddenly realizes she wants to joining the fun too (it's her element after all). When back, she sees that her friends got further, nearing the summit, and afraid to miss any fun, she speeds up to join them. Rainbow Dash notices the third one in their merry round immediately but doesn't tell the fully invested Fluttershy anything, fearing that would embarrass her to the point that she would stop. Instead of telling her, she intensifies to distract her. She presses her lips hardly on Fluttershy's who is answering with tongue-y action. Pinkie Pie now starts humping Rainbow Dash, what sends the Pegasus into new levels of joy. All of them are wet now, and not only from sweat, and continued until they noticed they were not alone, but in fact watched by a thousand neckbeards in different states of ecstasy. That embarrassed them, and they quietly loosened their bodies and went to their respective homes, with the exception of Fluttershy, who was at home already and covered her body under a blanket instead. The neckbeards disassembled and continued with their lives as if nothing ever happened.

Fluttershy decided that this must have been a weird dream and ignored the splotches of mare juice on her bed to the present day.

But one day as Applejack had a sleepover with her, the orange pony noticed something odd on the sheets. She sniffed. "Is this mare juice?" she asked with an expression of repulsion. Fluttershy stared in two directions. Thinking of her favourite band, she focused and faced the question. "No" she answered, lubricated by her sweat. "Sugarcube, ah know mare juice when ah see it. Ah had plenty an adventure with granny smith." she smirked. Fluttershy looked at her nervously, but looking at the orange apple booty she finally gave in and told her what happened.

"Well, it is a long story, full of adventure and mishaps. If I wrote a bad fanfiction to attract sodomistic perverts, I`d put it like this:

It's a sunny morning in Equestria. Fluttershy is still sleeping, but on the edge of awakening, as she notices something different in her subconscious. She moans and turns around in her bed. The difference persists, forcing Fluttershy to leave her comfortable state of thoughtlessness. She opens her eyes and notices a shadow over her bed. As she fully opened her eyes, she sees that the source of the shadow is her best friend, Rainbow Dash, with a broad grin on her face.

„Good morning, Flutters" she says with a now mischievous smile, and suddenly rips of her blanket.

Shocked, Fluttershy covers her chest, blushing, but then she realizes that there really is nothing to cover. But before she even gets goosebumps from the sudden cold, her skin gets warmed by a tight hug from the blue Pegasus mare. Rainbow Dash is in her bed now, lying next to her, the body pressed against hers. Fluttershy felt her face becoming redder and hotter as the blue Pegasus caresses Fluttershy's belly, slowly moving downwards. „Dash, stop" Fluttershy mumbles with now closed eyes, but Rainbow Dash doesn't seem to hear her. She continues rubbing in the direction of her intimate place. The Pegasus no starts humping against her body. Fluttershy starts moaning, her face completely red, embarrassed but enjoying it. Rainbow Dash now has her hoof between her thighs and slowly moves it back and forth. Fluttershy moans even louder, but Rainbow Dash suddenly drops in intensity and demands her to give the favor. So does Fluttershy, and they spend an indefinite time moaning and humping each other, when suddenly Pinkie Pie appears, looks at them, and runs away terrified, swearing to herself that she will never ever even think about what she saw again. Halfway to Sugarcube Corner, she suddenly realizes she wants to joining the fun too (it's her element after all). When back, she sees that her friends got further, nearing the summit, and afraid to miss any fun, she speeds up to join them. Rainbow Dash notices the third one in their merry round immediately but doesn't tell the fully invested Fluttershy anything, fearing that would embarrass her to the point that she would stop. Instead of telling her, she intensifies to distract her. She presses her lips hardly on Fluttershy's who is answering with tongue-y action. Pinkie Pie now starts humping Rainbow Dash, what sends the Pegasus into new levels of joy. All of them are wet now, and not only from sweat, and continued until they noticed they were not alone, but in fact watched by a thousand neckbeards in different states of ecstasy. That embarrassed them, and they quietly loosened their bodies and went to their respective homes, with the exception of Fluttershy, who was at home already and covered her body under a blanket instead. The neckbeards disassembled and continued with their lives as if nothing ever happened.

Fluttershy decided that this must have been a weird dream and ignored the splotches of mare juice on her bed to the present day."

"Well, that's a load of barnacles"Applejack said and went home for incesty shenanigans.

And from that moment on, Fluttershy knew she was infinite, beata Celestia, what had she done, now her secret was out in the world, and she took her death scythe and killed the apple orange sugarcube acres pony redneck and disappeared for adventures in the great wide somewhere, the imperial march slowly playing in the background, somber, quiet. Her scar hadn't hurt in seventeen years. Everything was goof.


End file.
